You Belong With Me
by KiraiUchiha
Summary: RoxasxOC i suck a summaries so i'm not going to put one but this story is based off the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift


_You Belong With Me_

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something you said_

'_Cuz she doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_Ivy sighed and looked out her window. Roxas was pacing back and forth in his room talking to someone on the phone. She closed the book she was reading and opened her window, _

"_Roxas?" she called softly. He had just hung up the phone and he looked over at her. He opened his window, _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Are you alright?" Ivy asked. Roxas sighed, _

"_No not really" _

"_Why not?"_

"_My girlfriend"_

"_Oh…what's wrong with her? When you told me you started going out with her you loved her and never wanted to leave her" he sighed and turned his head away from her,_

"_Its just whenever I make a joke she gets really hurt and starts crying. Or she slaps me saying that I was being rude to her" Ivy looked at him and smiled sadly, _

"_I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about it" he turned back to look at her and smiled a cheesy smile,_

"_Its ok I know you can't do anything about it but I'm still glad you're here for me" Ivy blushed and looked away,_

"_Hey Roxas……"_

"_I'm gonna head off to bed night Ivy" he closed his window and closed the blinds,_

"_I love you" she said to open air._

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_Ivy walked down the street and sat down on a bench waiting for the bus. Roxas walked down the street wearing jeans that had holes on them and a black t-shirt,_

"_Hey!" he called over to her. She looked up and smiled,_

"_Oh hi Roxas"_

"_How's it going?" he asked sitting down beside her,_

"_Good I'm just reading"_

"_What are you reading"_

"_Ink Exchange" he nodded. He looked up as his girlfriend walked down the street, _

"_Hi Roxas" she called to him a smirk on her face. He got up, _

"_Oh hi" he walked over to her, _

"_I guess I'll see you later Ivy"_

"_Yeah…." she put the book up in front of her face to make it seem like she was reading. He walked off his arm around the girls waist._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Ivy was lying on her bed her face shoved in a pillow, her body heaving with sobs,_

"_Why-why can't h-he see?" she asked herself. She hugged the pillow tighter to her and curled up in a ball,_

"_Ivy?" her eyes shot open and she flipped over and saw Roxas leaning out his window. She got up and opened the window, _

"_Y-yeah?"_

"_Are you ok? You look like you've been crying" she wiped her eyes,_

"_I'm fine Roxas really" he didn't look convinced,_

"_Are you sure"_

"_Yeah I'm absolutely fine where's your girlfriend?" he looked shocked for a sec but he covered it,_

"_She's coming over in a bit"_

"_Ah. I'd better be going I have homework to do" he nodded,_

"_Ok and just to let you know….." she had closed the window and the blinds,_

"_I love you….." _

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_Roxas sighed. He had no clue what was wrong with Ivy. Normally she was happy to talk to him but today she seemed more down. She was even crying! She never cries no matter what happens. When her cat got killed by a semi. When her dad and mom died. When her brother left her along with her sister. When her old boyfriend dumped her. She never cried once._

_He lied down on his bed waiting for Namine to show up,_

"_I hope she's ok" he thought, "Poor Ivy I wonder what happened" there was a knock on his door and he walked over and opened it. It was Namine,_

"_Oh hi Namine"_

"_Hello Roxas"_

"_How are you?" _

"_Good" he sighed and sat on his bed again looking longingly at Ivy's window. Namine snapped in front of his face, _

"_Hello earth to Roxas" he turned to face her,_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's wrong you seemed zoned"_

"_Oh its nothing"_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine_

_I know you better then that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_Ivy opened her curtain a bit and looked out. Roxas was talking to Namine. He looked really happy. She sighed and closed her curtain. Lying back down on her bed she stared at the ceiling,_

"_Why can't he realize that I'm here for him and all she's doing is using him?" she sighed again,_

"_I'm just being selfish" she thought to herself. She got up and walked over to her desk and started to do her homework. Not before she opened her blinds and window to let some air in. _

"_Ivy?" Roxas called from his window. She turned around and walked over to the window,_

"_Yeah Roxas?"_

"_What are you doing" Ivy sighed, _

"_Homework" _

"_Oh…..I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang for a bit" Ivy's face flushed but she turned her head away just in time,_

"_Um sure"_

"_Ok"_

"_I'll be there in a minute" she closed her window and closed the blinds. She changed into a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and walked over there._

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_Ivy walked up to his door and knocked. His dad answered the door with a smile on his face, _

"_Hello Ivy"_

"_Hello Cloud is Roxas here?"_

"_Yes he's up in his room" Cloud stepped to the side to let her in. She thanked him and walked up the stairs to Roxas's room. Ivy knocked lightly on the door,_

"_Roxas?" he opened the door,_

"_Oh hi Ivy" he let her into his room. She walked in and sat on his bed,_

"_What's up?"_

"_Oh nothing much I just wanted to see you" Ivy blushed,_

"_Oh" he sat down on his bed beside her,_

"_I haven't got to spend any time with you Ivy you're my best friend I miss you" she blushed an even darker red, _

"_Oh"_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_A small smile spread its way across Ivy's face,_

"_That's nice to know Roxas" he smiled,_

'_So what do you want to do?"_

"_I don't know" he lied down on his bed, _

"_Well we could always just sit here and enjoy each others company" she nodded,_

"_Yeah" she lied down beside him smiling, _

'_Thank you Roxas" she thought._

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_The next morning Ivy woke up with a smile on her face, _

"_Roxas" she said to no one in particular. She got up and got dressed opening her blinds and window to get fresh air. She saw Roxas lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling a troubled look on his face. She walked over and leaned on her window sill. He turned to look at her and got up walking over to the window and opening it,_

"_Hi Ivy"_

"_Hi Roxas you look troubled" he sighed,_

"_Its nothing just my girlfriend. Yesterday before you came over she dumped me cause I wasn't "active" enough for her" _

"_Oh that's to bad. I'm sorry" Roxas looked up,_

"_Your single aren't you?"_

"_Yeah why?"_

"_Just wondering" Ivy nodded,_

'_Well I have to go somewhere I'll talk to you later Roxas" he smiled half heartedly,_

'_Ok bye Ivy"_

"_Bye" _

_Oh _

_I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh _

_When you know your about to cry_

_And I know your favourite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong_

_I think I know its me_

_Roxas sighed. He had really wanted to talk to Ivy. He did love her. Not like he would admit it. He lied back down on his bed staring at the ceiling, _

"_I wish I could tell her" he thought. He flipped over and picked up a book that was sitting on his nightstand,_

"_Ink Exchange. Ivy left it here yesterday" he put it back down but then he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the book. He picked the book up again and opened it to that page. On the piece of paper 4 words where written in Ivy's elegant script,_

"_I love you Roxas" his eyes widened and he put the paper back in the book, setting the book back down. He closed his eyes a smile on his face._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Ivy walked up stairs into her room,_

"_Now where's that book?" she thought to herself. She walked over and opened her window her heart staring to race,_

"_If I left it at Roxas's place and he reads that paper that I use as a book mark I'm screwed" she thought again,_

"_Roxas?" she called softly. He looked up and walked over to his window,_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you have my book over there" he turned around and looked around his room for a sec,_

"_Yeah"_

"_Can you pass it to me" he nodded walking over to his bed and came back with it. He tossed it the short distance and she caught it,_

"_Thank you" he smiled,_

"_No problem" she went and sat down on her bed and opened the book. There on one of the pages was another piece of paper,_

"_I love you to Ivy" she blinked back tears and looked over at Roxas who was listening to music. She smiled and continued reading her book._

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Ivy walked across the street to Roxas's house. She knocked on the door and Roxas answered the door,_

"_Oh hi Ivy" she blushed,_

"_Hi Roxas" he smirked,_

"_You got my note I'm presuming" she nodded,_

"_Yeah" he took her hand gently and lead her upstairs to his room. He pulled her down on the bed beside her and hugged her to him,_

"_I love you Ivy" he whispered in her ear. She blushed a dark red but replied,_

"_I love you to Roxas" he pulled back from hugging her and pressed his lips to hers. She blinked a few times but kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back for air and smiled nuzzling her head into his neck. He sighed softly,_

"_I'm glad to finally have you in my arms Ivy"_

"_I'm glad to be in your arms Roxas" with that they both fell asleep Ivy's head on Roxas's chest._

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_


End file.
